Cintaku Bersemi Ketika Ngawas UN (Riren Ver)
by Dianzu
Summary: Ujian nasional membawaku pada jodohku. [oneshot; rivaere]


_**Disclaimer** : seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apa pun yang saya dapat. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Menggunakan bahasa yang sedikit tidak baku. Maafkan jika ending tidak jelas dan terburu-buru_

 _ **Pair** : Levi/Eren_

 _ **Genre** : Romance/Humor_

 _ **Warning** : OOC, Shounen-ai, TYPO, Lokal!AU_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

— **Cintaku Bersemi Ketika Ngawas UN** —

.

Pelaksanaan Ujian Nasional tinggal sehari lagi. Maka Eren Jaeger bersiap untuk mengawas di luar sekolah.

Eren itu—guru Biologi dari SMA Shiganshina. Biasa dipanggil 'Pak Eren' sama anak-anak murid (ya, walaupun sesungguhnya mereka sedikit tidak rela memanggil Eren dengan sebutan Pak. Ketimbang begitu, lebih baik dipanggil Bu Eren). Wajahnya cantik, sifatnya amat keibuan, dan baik hati.

Kini, ia ditugaskan untuk mengawas di SMA Rose; sekolah nomor satu di Distrik Trost. Lihat saja pagar hitam yang berdiri kokoh dengan gedung-gedung tingkat tiga. Lapangan yang amat luas.

Eren memasuki ruang ujian. Tahun ini, Ujian Nasional menggunakan komputer. Maka dari itu diberi beberapa sesi untuk para murid. Dan, kebetulan Eren kedapatan mengawas sesi pertama.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." sapa Eren. Berusaha mengakrabkan diri pada murid.

Semua murid menjawab dengan antusias. Mereka begitu berseri-seri melihat wajah anggun Eren ketika tersenyum. Membuat hati mereka meleleh katanya. Memangnya hati bisa meleleh?

Sang guru cantik mulai membagikan kertas coret-coretan. Lalu kembali berkata, "Sambil menunggu tokennya, lebih baik diperiksa kembali kartu ujiannya."

Semua murid sibuk memeriksa kartu ujian. Eren duduk di tempat guru. Kembali memeriksa kertas absensi siswa. Oh iya, dirinya kini tersadar. Sejak awal dia hanya sendiri mengawas di ruang ini. Di mana guru SMA Rose?

Tapi Eren tak mementingkan itu. Ia kembali fokus pada kertas absensi siswa. Tetapi telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam ruang (jadi, dalam ruangan terdapat ruangan lagi).

Oh, ternyata ada guru di situ.

Eren bersiap menyapa sang guru SMA Rose. Memberikan kesan baik untuk hari terakhir Ujian Nasional.

Guru itu keluar. Dengan wajah dingin.

Ia langsung menulis token di papan tulis tanpa tersenyum padanya. Adakah yang salah dari penampilan Eren?

Eren lantas tersenyum kikuk. Ia dilanda kebingungan sekarang. Tersenyum tak dibalas, tak senyum takut disangka sombong.

Guru itu langsung duduk di samping Eren. Masih dengan wajah yang datar, ia memeriksa beberapa berkas. Eren memperhatikan dari samping; ia sangat tampan, raut wajahnya memang dingin, rahangnya begitu kentara, rambut hitamnya bergaya eboni, tubuhnya sangat kekar dan—lebih pendek ketimbang dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Lamunan Eren buyar seketika. Ia tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan, "T—tidak,"

"Jika ada masalah, katakan saja."

Eren mengangguk dengan canggung. Sungguh, tiga hari yang lalu ia juga mengawas di SMA Maria—tapi tidak sekikuk ini. Apa mungkin karena SMA Rose adalah sekolah ternama yang membuat guru-gurunya terlihat amat serius?

Tidak juga, tadi Eren sudah bercanda dengan salah satu guru di SMA Rose; Hanji Zoe.

Tubuh ringkih Eren bangkit dari kursi. Lalu mulai membagikan kertas absensi siswa. Ia melirik ke arah guru dingin itu—masih sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas kertas.

Kemudian, ia keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sungguh, Eren dibuat bingung dan canggung. Namun ia berusaha tidak mengubris. Pria itu kembali duduk di kursi guru. Lalu mengawasi murid-murid ujian.

"Jangan lirik-lirik ya," ucap Eren sembari tersenyum.

Beberapa menit, ujian berjalan dengan lancar. Eren sesekali berjalan dan melihat murid-murid yang sedang menghitung. Mereka begitu serius.

"Pak!" keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara salah satu murid yang berbicara kencang.

Eren melangkah mendekati, "Ya, ada apa?"

"Komputernya mati."

Benar. Komputernya mati. Layarnya hanya memperlihatkan warna hitam. Eren tidak mengerti cara membenarkan komputer yang rusak. Eren kan guru Biologi, bukan guru Komputer.

"Ah, sebentar Bapak panggilkan Bapak guru yang tadi—eum, siapa namanya?" tanya Eren.

Serentak murid-murid menjawab, "Pak Levi Ackerman."

 _Oh, jadi namanya Levi Ackerman_ ; batin Eren.

Segeralah Eren bergerak untuk memanggil Levi, "Pak Levi. Komputernya ada yang mati."

Eren melihat Levi tengah membawa beberapa kertas. Lalu ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Eren menyusul di belakang, "Biar saya taruh kertasnya." Eren berniat membantu Levi yang tengah terburu-buru.

"Terima kasih." ucap Levi singkat. Lalu berjalan menuju komputer yang mati.

Eren menaruh kertas milik Levi di atas meja. Lalu ia kembali melangkah menuju komputer yang mati. Dilihatnya Levi yang amat serius dan cekatan. Diam-diam Eren sedikit terpesona.

Lupakan saja yang terakhir.

Dirinya berada tepat di belakang Levi. Maka, ketika Levi berbalik badan, tatapan mereka langsung berjumpa. Begitu dekat dan membuat jantung Eren berdegup keras. Tatapan Levi begitu tajam—membuat Eren salah tingkah sendiri. Deru napasnya terasa. Benar-benar tampan guru yang satu ini.

"M—maaf," Eren yang tersadar lantas mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menunduk, wajahnya yang manis telah berbalut warna kemerahan.

Levi sendiri tak berbicara apa pun. Ia lalu kembali keluar dari ruangan. Komputer sudah nyala kembali. Eren kemudian berkata, "Pak Levi itu guru Komputer ya?"

"Bukan Pak, dia guru Kimia."

Eren terkejut bukan main. Oh, yang benar saja. Seorang guru Kimia begitu handal dalam mengurus komputer.

 _Sangat keren, dia sangat bisa diandalkan_ ; batin Eren sekali lagi.

Kemudian Eren duduk. Menatap para murid yang kembali mengerjakan soal ujian. Diam-diam Eren tersenyum simpul membayangkan Levi. Dia sangat mempesona, kharismanya begitu kuat, wajah dinginnya yang membuat jantung berdebar-debar. Ah, Eren malu sendiri dibuat.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampakkan sosok guru yang tengah tersenyum.

"Pak Erwin Smith?"

Eren senang, akhirnya ia punya teman berbincang. Erwin melambai dari depan pintu, lalu duduk di sebelah Eren, "Bagaimana rasanya mengawas dengan Levi?"

"Ya..." Eren hanya tertawa setelahnya, "Oh iya, Pak Levi ke mana memangnya?"

"Ada urusan, dia memang sibuk." ucap Erwin. Eren hanya mangut-mangut.

"Sebenarnya, Levi itu orang yang perhatian—ya, walau memang kelihatan cuek sih."

Seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Eren, Erwin kembali bercerita, "Sebenarnya, Levi ingin akrab lho dengan Pak Eren."

Otak Eren mendadak buntu. Dia diam tanpa kata. Guru dingin macam Levi ingin akrab dengannya?

"Tapi—kenapa?"

"Katanya Pak Eren cantik. Levi jadi suka deh."

Ah, yang benar saja. Biasanya Eren sangat sensitif jika ada yang mengatakan wajahnya cantik. Tapi sekarang... wajah Eren jadi merona dibuat, "Ah, Pak Erwin bisa saja..."

Erwin terkekeh melihat reaksi Eren. Sangat menggemaskan. Pantas saja Levi berkata seperti itu ( _kan jadi ada hasrat untuk menikung_ ).

"Hoi alis tebal, bisakah Anda mengawas di ruang dua?" salah satu guru yang tadi pagi sempat bercanda dengan Eren—Hanji Zoe datang ke ruang satu.

Sebenarnya Erwin ingin di sini—karena ada Eren. Tapi ya, sekarang sedang ada tugas negara. Jadi mana bisa dibantah, "Ya sudah. Saya ke sana. Pak Eren, saya tinggal ya?"

"Iya Pak Erwin, tidak apa-apa." sahut Eren manis.

Erwin menyusul Hanji ke ruang dua. Eren kembali sendirian sekarang.

Tidak juga, karena Levi sudah datang kembali.

Eren dibuat gugup sekarang. Entah kenapa semenjak mendengar ucapan Erwin tadi, Eren merasa berdebar ketika dekat dengan Levi. Ya, Levi duduk tepat di sebelah Eren. Raut wajahnya masih datar.

' _Katanya Pak Eren cantik. Levi jadi suka deh_.'

Eren memukul kepalanya perlahan. Bisa-bisanya ia terpikir oleh candaan Erwin tadi.

Tunggu, yang tadi itu candaan atau bukan ya?

"Kenapa?"

Suara bariton itu menggema di ruangan. Levi bertanya, menatap pada Eren yang terlihat kebingungan. Wajahnya masih sama, tidak ada perubahan, "T—tidak."

Bel berbunyi. Ujian Nasional telah berakhir. Murid-murid bersorak. Mereka mulai _logout_ dari komputer. Eren merasa senang melihat semuanya senang. Lalu ia berdiri, "Jangan lupa di- _logout_ ya komputernya." ucapnya lembut.

Semua mengangguk. Lalu suara tepukan keras membuat mereka diam. Itu tepukan Levi. Ia berdiri sembari menatap tajam para murid.

"Hari ini. Adalah hari terakhir kalian menjalankan Ujian Nasional."

Semuanya diam. Yang mereka tahu—Levi itu dingin dan tak banyak bicara (kecuali ketika mengajar). Suaranya begitu tegas. Ia kembali berkata, "Jaga kesehatan dan pulang dengan hati-hati. Sukses selalu anak-anakku."

Yang pertama, semua murid sempat bingung. Karena—guru yang mereka anggap _killer_ kini mendoakan mereka. Semuanya tersenyum senang.

Dan yang Eren dapatkan adalah—senyum tipis yang terpatri pada wajah dingin Levi.

' _Menawan_.'

.

Kini Eren duduk di halte depan SMA Rose. Menunggu sang kakak datang menjemput.

Sebenarnya, tadi Erwin sudah menawarkan tumpangan, tapi ditolak secara halus oleh Eren; tidak enak hati katanya.

Sesekali Eren menggoyangkan kaki yang menggantung pada kursi halte. Ia melirik ponsel beberapa kali. Padahal jarak antara rumahnya dan SMA Rose bisa dikatakan lebih dekat ketimbang dari SMA Shiganshina.

"Ke mana anak itu..."

Sang kakak laki-laki—Zeke Jaeger tak kunjung datang. Eren melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda datangnya Zeke.

Oh, ada pesan masuk.

 _Eren naik ojek online saja. Aku mendadak ada urusan di kantor_.

Yang benar saja. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu dan Zeke baru memberikan kabar sekarang.

"Belum pulang?"

Eren menengok ke sebelah. Terpampang Levi yang mulai duduk, "Pak Levi?!"

Mereka hanya berdua. Duduk di halte. Melihat banyaknya transportasi yang lewat di depan mata. Eren bingung harus berbuat apa. Lihat saja tadi ketika mereka mengawas—benar-benar canggung.

"Maaf membuat Anda tidak nyaman tadi."

Eren spontan menengok ke arah Levi, "T—tidak kok. Hehe."

Bohong jika Eren berkata seperti itu. Buktinya saja mereka sekarang masih canggung, "Pak Levi sendiri tidak pulang?"

"Saya mau pulang sekarang."

Eren hanya mangut-mangut, "Dijemput juga?"

Levi menggeleng, "Tidak. Saya bawa mobil."

Eren kembali tersenyum canggung. Duh, susah sekali mengajak bercanda guru yang satu ini.

"Anda sendiri kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Saya sebenarnya menunggu kakak untuk dijemput, tapi dia malah ada urusan di kantor." ujar Eren.

Levi menatap sekilas, "Mau bareng?"

Eh?

"Mau bareng, tidak?"

Eren mengerjap mata beberapa kali. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Tidak usah Pak. Nanti merepotkan." ucap Eren. Ya memang benar, ia takut merepotkan Levi.

Lantas, kini Levi menatap Eren. Sebenarnya tatapan biasa, hanya saja matanya begitu tajam hingga membuat Eren gugup, "Kebetulan saya tidak menerima penolakan."

Eren tertawa, "Benar nih? Tapi tidak apa-apa jika Pak Levi memaksa."

"Jangan panggil saya Pak. Panggil saja Levi. Saya tidak setua itu."

"Oke," Eren tersenyum. Ternyata lambat laun, Levi enak diajak berbicara.

Sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan halte, terlebih dulu Levi menahan pergelangan tangan Eren. Ditatapnya lekat sang guru mungil, "Eren Jaeger."

Eren diam. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya namanya dengan tegas.

"Saya bukan orang yang bisa basa-basi. Dan saya tidak menerima penolakan." ucap Levi serius.

Ludah ditelan paksa. Eren terlihat gemetar. Tangannya dipegang secara lembut. Lalu dikecup bagai tuan putri, "Mau menjadi istri saya?"

Boleh tidak Eren terbang? Itu juga kalau bisa.

Baru bertemu sudah diajak nikah. Siapa yang tidak terkejut? Tapi, Eren suka sih sama Levi sejak awal.

Terima tidak ya?

"Tenang saja, harta saya banyak. Saya bisa menafkahi kamu." ucap Levi.

Bukan itu yang Eren maksud. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat Levi? Maksudku—lebih baik kita kenal satu sama lain dulu atau pacaran mungkin?"

"Kenal satu sama lain dan pacarannya nanti saja setelah menikah."

Ragu? Mungkin. Tapi raut wajah Levi begitu serius. Ia juga suka sama Levi, "Boleh saya pikirkan ini baik-baik?"

"Saya beri waktu tiga puluh detik."

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Diterima atau tidak saya tidak peduli. Karena hari ini saya ingin ke rumahmu."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Melamar."

Eren melotot. Tapi Levi tidak peduli. Ia malah tersenyum menatap Eren, lalu membawa Eren masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

"SEKARANG?!"

"Jangan berteriak."

"LEVI!"

"Iya istriku?"

"KITA BELUM MENIKAH, BODOH!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

 **Selesai**

[ Tangerang, 14 April 2018 - 08:38 AM ]

Edited

—Tangerang, 05 Mei 2018 - 20:17 PM—

a/n: fanfik ini sudah di-publish di wattpad dan sudah di-publish dengan berbagai variasi pair.


End file.
